Love with no bounds
by The Lady Misfortune
Summary: Marinette never thought her dream of having Adrien to herself would come true, but when she goes to school today she is in for a surprise!
1. chapter 1

_Author's Note: this is a normal love story of 2 teens, Marinette and Adrien when they are in high school._

at school*

"Marinette!!"

Marinette looked up from her essay homework, smiling at the brunette who was rushing up to her. "Hey Alya, How are you??"

"Marinette I'm fine, but did you know Chloe wants to date Kim and you've gotten Adrien all to yourself"

"Really?!" Marinette asked, getting surprised

"If you don't believe me, you can check yourself"

Before Alya could finish her sentence, Marinette was running to the entrance of the school, where Chloe was talking to Adrien.

"I'm sorry Adrien, but I don't want to be with you anymore. I want to be with Kim"

Kim's eyes were glowing.

Adrien could not believe his luck since Chloe left him, he could actually think about the 2 girls he really loved, Ladybug and Marinette.

After quickly saying that she preferred Kim more than Adrien, Chloe dragged a love struck Kim inside the classroom with Sabrina following inside. The only ones left at the entrance were Adrien and Marinette.

Adrien came up to Marinette.

"Umm...H-hi M-marinette" Adrien stuttered

"Hey A-adrien"

"Come lets go in the c-classroom"

"S-sure"


	2. chapter 2

Author's note: Anyone who hates sex please don't read

*Later that night*

"Can't you believe it, Tikki?" Marinette asked, dreamily

"I actually can't, Marinette"

*Marinette sighed, her dreams were slowly coming true. As she was gonna sleep, a slightly small knock came on her window and she opened it and let the cat in*

Can I kiss you?"Chat asked, staring at Marinette's lips as she bit her tongue.

"Of course, you sly cat"She responded, and Chat found himself in a new position. His back was pushed up on the edge of the couch while she straddled his lap. Her dress billowed around her thighs, making it irresistible for him, and he slowly used one of his hands to follow the curve of her leg, upsetting the layers of fabric. His eyes were interrupted by one of her hands tracing the lines of his jaw, before slowly tilted his head to meet hers. His breath hitched as she lowered her mouth to his. The kiss was slow and languid, channeling every amount of love for each other as slow as possible. Chat decided to risk deepening the kiss, letting his tongue trace the shape of her lips, which she opened for him with a breathy moan. Soon the kiss was hungry and passionate, drawing moans from both of the young lovers. Her tongue danced with his in a new and exciting way, and Chat felt he had left Earth and went to heaven. Marinette was losing herself in his presence, as she wiggled in his lap. Her hips brushed up against something hard, and Marinette realized with a scarlet blush thatChat has a full hard on from kissing me,and the thought was driving her crazy. She let her hands run across his chest, before yanking his suit jacket off. They had to disconnect their lips for her to remove the stubborn piece of clothing, and he had removed his hands to take off his tie. When he went to remove his dress shirt, Marinette stopped him with a devious smile that had Chat almost panting in excitement. Marinette scooted closer to Chat, so that no more than an inch remained between their chests. She ducked her head to his ear, before whispering,

"I need you to undo the zipper"Chat lost it.

Shakily and with a great deal of mental control, he brought his hands to rest on the bare part of her back. He placed one of his hands on the small of her back, while the other worked to get the zipper down. With his hand on such a sensitive spot, he could feel her vibrating under his touch, and was giddy off the feeling. His giddiness was quickly turned into unrivaled lust as she slowly started unbuttoning his dress shirt. Her fingers worked around the button, darting in to press against his bare skin before dragging slowly out. The feeling of her bare fingers over his heart made his dick throb uncomfortably.

"Fuck, Marinette"He said as she finally undid the last button. Chat let out am animalistic growl as he abruptly stood up, before carrying Marinette over to her bed and laying her down upon it. Her scarlet blush, which started at her ears and dipped down to her cleavage, made Chat wanted to rip her clothes off so he could see where that damned blush would end. He pulled of his dress shirt leaving his bare chest exposed. Marinette knew he was handsome, but ohfucking godwas he ripped. She started to wiggly out of her clothes, pulling neckline down so she could push it off her overly hot body before she was interrupted by another growl from her partner. Looking down she realized why and if by any means possible, her blush deepened. She couldn't wear a bra with her clothes while she was going to sleep, meaning that when she opened her clothes, her chest was bare.

Chat was staring at her boobs in such a hungry and desperate way that she squirmed under his intense gaze. His eyes flicked up towards, and he smoothly traced his hand up her covered side, before laying his hand on the side of her boob. Marinette groaned under his touch, raising her chest to try to get him to touch her more forcefully. That was his signal to continue, and he placed his tongue to the center of her chest, before leaving a hot line behind as he traced his tongue along her clavicle. He slowly dropped from her collarbone to trace his tongue in small circles around one of her boobs, while slowly copying the motion with his finger on the other. Marinette was barely breathing underneath his touch, yearning for him to touch her nipples. She mewled sadly when his touch stopped on her boobs, before almost shouting when he pinched her nipples between his fingers and teeth. He started to suck, bite, and pinch in quick succession, bringing a symphony of noises from her. Adrien was losing his mind as her sounds of pleasure washed over him, and he felt proud that it was him doing this to her. Chat switched boobs, lavishing his tongue on the one that his hand was previously fondling. He used his other hand to tug Marinette's dress down further. The material was caught on her hips, and the only way to get the dress of was using both hands, which would mean removing his attention from her perky pink nipple. She gave a breathy sigh as he reached around her hips to remove the dress off her smooth white legs, and he promptly threw it on the floor away from the bed. Without the dress, Chat had much more access to his princesses lovely chest, and he was about to return his attention when a pair of black lace panties caught his attention. Hidden before, the lovely black material hugging his Lady's body was a sight he was carving into his memory. She moaned in impatience, and his pressing boner urged him on. Returning to his position above her, he started passionately kissing her again, before he started to press kisses along her jaw line. He continued to trail marks of his love, kissing and sucking a trial down to the lacy material. He looped a finger in-between each side of her hips and the sides of her panties, and ever so slowly started to bring them down.

Marinette was doing everything she could not to jump out of her skin. His touch was stirring a burning fire deep in her stomach, and when she realized he was taking her panties off, she did everything in her power not pull away from his searing touch. Her blush was taking over, and she couldn't restraint her sounds of expectance. Chat finally pulled the material off, and she breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't kicked him in the process. He slowly trailed his fingers up her leg, making her shiver under his touch. He placed his head in-between her legs, placing a hot kiss on the inside of her thigh. Marinette didn't think a kiss there would ever feel so goddamn good. He left a few more kisses before turning his attention to the curly V of hair between her legs. He lowered his nose into the mass of curls, and took a breath, and became dizzy off the scent of her. Marinette was gripping the sheets with all her might, and unless she had something to do with her mouth, she wouldn't be able to hide her screams from her parents. Pushing aside her initial embarrassment, she reached down to entangle her hand in Chat's curly hair.

"C-chat"She breathlessly moaned.

"Yes Princess?"He answered with a deep voiced coated in barely contained lust. He took his eyes away from the space between her legs to look up and find her starring with a bold and lustful gaze. He watched as she licked her lips before breaking out into a wicked smile.

"Let me suck you"she ordered, tugging at his hair to get him moving. Chat's eyes looked up at her confused before widening in understanding. His breathing became even more labored, his mouth hanging open. He suddenly jerked into motion, kicking off his pants and boxers, before turning around to give his Lady what she wanted. He placed his head next to hers, with his back against the bed sheets. She smiled at his compliance, before she chuckled at herself. Never would Marinette believe she would be doing the infamous 69 with Chat Noir. She didn't have long to bask in her amusement, because Chat's dick was in no means small, and it was definitely impatient. She climbed over him to get a better position, and she slowly dragged her bare nipples down his chest before placing her head next to his impressive length. His breathing became ragged as her sensitive nipples left a searing trail against his abs. Marinette slowly placed a hand around his mass, and started to move up and down. She placed a hot wet kiss against his tip, and got a hearty moan from her partner. She smiled, the lust in her stomach pooling, but when he placed a hot finger in her folds, her smile faded into a moan of her own. Chat slowly started lavishing attention to her folds, playing around until he found her clit. From there he took his tongue to start sucking and swirling the little bead around like it was his treasure. Marinette was groaning and panting, and the only thought that kept her sane was the she was going to make him cum first. She licked down to the base of his cock, before taking as much of him as she could in her mouth. His sucking momentarily stopped as he realized that she had taken him in her mouth, and he had never felt so magnificent in his entire life. It took all his effort to return to his task. Marinette allowed her tongue to do the hard work, swirling around him while pumping her hand up and down. Even with his dick taking up most of her mouth, it didn't completely hide her pleased moans as he worked his fingers to try and make her cum. In fact, to him, the wet sound of her moans around his cock just turned him on more than he thought was possible.

Chat started with once finger, and soon had her bucking in annoyance against the useless one finger. From there he had inserted two, while still swirling around her prized candy. The two fingers pleased her for a short while, but she was starting to want the burning hot dick in her pussy, not her mouth. Chat felt that he would not be able to hang on for much longer, and his thought to look down at his dick was certainly a mistake. Because as soon as he looked down he saw where his cock met Marinette's mouth and the image was so potently sexy his body started to shake with the effort of keeping back his orgasm. Chat growled in lust, and in a last ditch effort to make her cum before he did, Chat placed a third finger into her vagina while biting quite vigorously on her clit. Marinette squeaked in surprise at the rough treatment, but the heat in her belly just continued to grow. Adrien kept sucking and moving at a rapid pace, and Marinette needed to remember how to breathe. Not wanting to lose, Marinette started to pump him, squeezing him in her mouth. When that still did not bring her the reaction she wanted, and feeling herself near the edge of some unknown wonder, she reached out with a slippery hand to fondle his balls. Chat shook in delight at the sudden warmth around his balls, and when she rolled them around in her hand, he finally realized that she would be wining this contest and let himself cum. With a strangled shout, Chat felt his warm white liquid spilled into Marinette's mouth, and she was swallowing it before she even realized what happened. Marinette soon lost her moment, collapsing slightly on Chat's chest as her body backed away from the precipice of her orgasm. Breathless and exhilarated, Marinette smiled at him, before announcing in a flirty little moan,

"I won, Chaton. Time to claim my reward"She licked her lips one last time before dragging a slippery hand across his now slacking dick, before she pulled herself up and turned around. Chat wore one of the most satisfied expressions, his eyes were glowing under his mask. He could feel Marinette's pride at making him cum before she did. She soon leaned against his chest, placing her boobs against his chest and fitting her mouth to his. They could taste each other on their tongues, only increasing the lust. Marinette still hadn't reached her peak yet, and was soon begging and pleading for more. Just kissing wasn't going to satisfy her. Even though Chat had cumed once, he still wasn't satisfied completely, and his dick soon stood at attention under Marinette's kissing efforts. Marinette realized that the hot object poking into her back was Chat's dick, and she soon lifted herself so she sat upright on his lower chest. With a quick smirk, she reached under her bed, and pulled out an old box. She searched around in it, until she found what she was looking for.

"A gift from Alya"she muttered. Her wet pussy left a mark on his abs, and he was taking in the sight of her proud naked glory. Her blush was evident, and so obvious was his. She removed the condom from its plastic packaging, before sliding down so she sat beneath his upright cock. She pushed the condom on, and Chat used his shaky hands to check her work before shooting her a lustful smile. Marinette took that as the sign that he was ready. She could still feel the effects of their little competition, and when she rose to take his length all Chat could do was grasp her hips to help balance. Her hands splayed against his chest to help steady herself, and she began her descent. He gasped as they made initial contact, and he stared at the spot where she started to connect with him. Slowly but surely she slid down his length, until no space remained between them.

Marinette moaned, a moan she was surprise he could draw from her lips.Oh goddamn fuck shit oh my god Chat Fuck this ahhHaughAh.She murmured, a clump of incoherent sounds escaping from her swollen lips. Chat was making much the same sounds, gasping as she rose before slamming herself back down on his hips. Marinette let one hand drift off his chest, which she then used to massage her own boob. Chat was gasping at the sight of his lovely Lady touching herself that he began to rise to meet her hips. Marinette led the pace for a few minutes before her hips gave out due to pleasure, and she fell on Chat's chest. He took this as an opportunity, and rolled her over so he was on top. He quickened the pace, bringing his hips back before slamming into her. He trailed kisses over her neck, and left hickeys across her shoulders. Marinette knew she was being too loud, and to quiet herself she bite into Chat's muscular neck. He moaned at the bite, before increasing his speed.

Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat, letting her nails sink into his flesh. He was gasping for breath, his heavy pants blowing against her ear. The heat in her stomach was reaching an unbearable point, and the edge she was standing on earlier seemed much higher and she was reaching it quicker.

"I-I'm about to c-cum Chat!"Marinette cried, her hips shaking and tightening around his cock.

"Fuck Mari! I-I am too!"Chat gave her three fast hard thrusts, and was soon unloading into the condom inside her. Marinette gasped for breath as her orgasm rocked her, the warmth inside her from Chat's cum pushing her over her ledge. Marinette quivered under him for a few seconds more before Chat felt it safe for him to remove himself from her. He slowly pulled out, and then tied the used condom into a knot before throwing it into the trashcan besides her bed. He flopped down beside her, letting his breath stabilize. Marinette stared blankly at the ceiling, letting the wonderful feeling of an outstanding orgasm ripple through her. Five minutes passed, and Marinette was starting to come back to Earth. The sticky feeling of precum coated her arms, and she could feel her messed up makeup creating black streaks across her face. Glancing at her clock, she registered it was about one in the morning, and her parents were surely asleep. She looked at the figure to her right, who was staring at her with a deeply satisfied and loving glow. She couldn't help but smile back, before sitting up and stretching. Her muscles loosened, and she slowly moved off the bed. Chat looked at her questioningly, his gaze darting across her naked figure before settle on her eyes. She rolled her eyes at his obvious search, and whispered,

"Help me clean up, kitty, I need to change the sheets and go to the bathroom"Chat nodded at her order, before standing up and yawning. She quickly stripped the sheets, and put new ones out from the closet in her room. She told Chat to make the bed while she went to the bathroom. He heard her quietly open the trap door down to her living room and move the dirty sheets to the washing machine. Chat made the bed, and then searched around the room until he found his boxers atop her desk table. He laughed at how far he had thrown them in his hurry, and he noticed Marinette's lovely clothes thrown on the floor. He sighed at the crumpled up fabric, and pulled out a hanger to put it away. It felt like a waste to leave the beautiful thing on the floor. Marinette returned soon afterwards, her face washed and her smudged makeup gone. When he looked down to what she was wearing he almost bolted out of his skin when he noticed she had pulled on a pair of green panties and his dress shirt that she left barely buttoned. Chat growled in approval, and stepped close to Marinette so he could pick her up princess style. She giggled as he did so, and he carried her back to bed. He tucked her under her covers before getting in himself. He had thought about leaving, but his princess looked so cute in his shirt he couldn't leave her. She turned to cuddle with him, resting her head on his arm, and placing a hand on his bare chest. The soft sounds of her breathing next to him lulled him into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Hope you enjoyed

will have more time to upload chapter 2


	3. chapter 3

Marinette woke up as the sunshine came in through her window, she smiled, she then noticed Chat had left early, he had left a note*

 _Dear purrincess,_ _Sorry I had to leave early as I had detransformed. Hope you aren't mad with me, by the way thanks for the amazing night you gave me. I might come another night to spend with you in the same way ;)_ _Your Beloved,_ _Chat Noir_

"He is so dreamy" Marinette cooed, as she didn't notice Tikki looking angrily at her

"Marinette, I saw everything. You should be more careful. You didn't even notice when his miraculous beeped, it could have been very dangerous if he detransformed right in the middle of your sex." The red kwami scolded

"Oh Tikki, I am so sorry"

"Next time he comes, he has to leave after the first beep of his miraculous, Understand?"

"Ok" Marinette sighed

Marinette had just finished helping her mom in the bakery as it was a Friday public holiday and she stayed up all night to think of an idea for her designs, it was 2am when she finished and Tikki had fallen asleep. After finishing she started on her homework*

"Good evening, princess." She can't help but roll her eyes at this, pulling her hand away to shut the door again.

"I'm supposed to be doing homework, Chat." She says, voice even as she moves to shut the door again, gliding past him effortlessly. She turns back once she's gotten the latch shut and folds her arms across her chest, eyebrows raised.

"It's 2AM on a Saturday, what's the point?" The words fall from his tongue so gracefully, as he leans himself against the wall. She swallows thickly as her eyes roam over him, running over every curve the black leather emphasized.

"The point is that I need to be studying, and I assume you have somewhere else to be." She sighs and watches him laugh at her statement.

"Can I do something?" he murmurs the words into her skin and she can feel her pulse starting to thrum rapidly. She knows where this is going, so she nods until she realises he can't see her. "Yes."

He grins at her and attaches his lips to her again, the sudden movement making her grip onto his shoulders, all while his hands snake down her sides. They find the hem of her shirt and slide under the cotton, pushing the fabric up over her stomach, over her ribs.

The smooth leather running over her skin is almost gratifying, cold on her warm stomach. She can feel his hands land squarely on her breasts and they cup the supple flesh over her bra. To her surprise she doesn't shy away from his touch, instead pulling him closer to her, never once breaking away from him.

She lets him fiddle with the straps of her bra and lets out a small, affirmative moan when his hands freeze, waiting for her to let him take the undergarment off. She feels nimble fingers undoing the clasp and gasps as he tugs the cups up and away from her breasts. Without missing a beat he gently tugs at her shorts, fingers untying the butterfly knot and dragging the fabric down her thighs.

He pulls away first.

"Chat." It's a breathy whine in the back of her throat, and her half shut eyes are saying more than her mouth is. Her gaze is smoldering, almost, and she goes to pull off her shirt and bra in one smooth motion. Her legs kick her shorts off and she can only be in awe of how quickly he's managed to undress her, one kiss being the catalyst to all of this. When she resettles all she can think about is the way he's looking at her, lips pink as he lets his gaze linger for far longer than necessary.

"Chat." She tries again, this time snapping him out of his stupor. He flinches and blinks, letting his tongue dart out to slide over his bottom lip. She pretends this movement doesn't make her shudder, doesn't make her think of what he has in store for her.

"Marinette." His voice is low and coarse, making her dizzy as he shifts his weight slightly. He lifts a hand to his mouth and bites the leather covering his index finger, eventually freeing the one digit from it's casing.

"Help me out here, will you?" He purrs the question and lifts his partially gloved hand towards her. She looks between him and his hand for a moment before lifting her own head and gently nipping at the leather. She looks at him while she does it, pulling the glove from his fingertips with her teeth while something flashes behind her eyes. At some point she manages to free his entire hand and he pulls the glove off and tosses it to the side, revealing long, lithe fingers.

She can't quite believe that under all that black leather he was still human, still a mortal being under the influence of his kwami. When she's about to ask why he even wanted her to do that she feels his fingers trace over her through her underwear, making her gasp and look at him again.

The power in his eyes is dazzling, his desire for her almost overwhelming. Everything about him seems to darken, from how he looks at her to how he touches her. "Tell me if you need me to stop."

She's thunder-struck and nods compliantly as he says that, giving him free realm of her body. She bites down on her lip as he starts to nip at her skin, slowly marking her neck as his ungloved hand toys with her breast. It's odd to feel actual skin against her this time around, she thinks.

Her eyes flutter shut as he moves down at an agonizingly slow pace, attaching himself to her chest and sucking bruises into her skin. He leaves messes that she would look over later and brush her fingers over, shivering as they run over the sensitive splotches. He runs the tip of his tongue over a nipple and she leans into him, begging for more.

"Eager, aren't we?" He hums against her skin, letting go and moving further down her torso. She sucks in a breath but lets it go because she know what he's doing, the reason for him removing the glove becoming so clear to her now.

"Hurry up," she whines, fingertips eager to dig themselves into his scalp and curl around blond strands. She waits and waits, painstakingly enduring the pressure between her legs.

"Good things come to those who wait," he says with his nose pressed against the flat of her abdomen, slightly above where she wants his mouth to be. He pulls away from her enough to look her in the eye, an almost challenge dangling from his lips. "And those who wait often come."

She scowls, poking him gently with her foot. "Those who wait often end up unsatisfied."

"It's up to interpretation," he chuckles, ungloved hand sliding down her body, leaving trails of heat in it's wake. Absent-mindedly she wonders if this what catalysm feels like, being destroyed from the inside. His hand lands on her still covered hip, delicately slipping his fingers into the lace band. Deep down she knows this is just to make her feel better, just a favor to a friend mourning her unrequited love, but somehow there's still something else behind this, another motive she can't quite place.

"Tell me if I should stop," he says absently, hooking his clawed hand into the waistband as well. Slowly he tugs the lace off her hips and down her thighs, letting go so she can kick them off. Only then does it registers in her mind that she is fully naked in front of Chat, bare and needy before him. He sets his hands on her thighs and gently pries them open, exposing her completely.

"You're drenched, princess." The words sound filthy coming out his mouth, and her knees involuntarily close.

"Shut up, Chat," she breathes and his hands open her up again, one pinning a thigh to the sheets this time. He dips his head down to one side and all she can do is mewl softly as he kisses along her inner thighs, lips grazing over the skin like silk.

She whispers his name and covers her mouth with the back of her hand, a half-hearted attempt to shut herself up. She's going to wake everyone at this rate, but she's hoping and praying that she can keep quiet enough to avoid waking her parents. Meanwhile he latches on to the skin nearing her center and sucks it into his mouth, turning the skin a dark purple.

She lifts her hand and opens her mouth as though to chide him for teasing her, but the fingers of his ungloved hand settle gently on her folds with a simple flick of his wrist, two fingers spreading her wide open. His gaze on her center is burning and she squirms as his thumb traces over the essence leaking from her, running back and forth to coat himself with her.

He drags his soaked digit over her again, this time in search of the bundle of nerves seated right at the top of her center. He knows he's found it when she whimpers something unintelligible, fingers scrabbling at the sheets. Slowly he lowers his head and captures the small bundle between his lips, making her cry out at the contact.

She can't stop the river of moans pouring out of her, body needing his touch like never before. He sucks on her clit gently before releasing it, only to run his tongue over the entirety of her, lapping at the wetness coating her folds. He almost drinks her in, coating his tongue with her and dragging it back over her.

With broad licks he tackles the entirety of her and goes slow on the sensitive nerves he had moved away from earlier, working on the flesh until she squirms and her fingers come to tangle themselves in his hair. She presses him closer to her, trying to keep his tongue on her just like that.

Gently he moves away and sharpens his tongue to a point, running in circles around her swollen clit. His eyes flick back to her face and she doesn't notice that his tongue has slowed slightly, jaw slack as she tries to endure all the pleasure running through her body.

"Chat —fuck, please." She doesn't recognize her voice anymore, too low and whiny to sound like the one she knows. He hums in response and she jumps at the vibrations that run through her as he does, melting under him. All she can think about is how it can't get any better than this, not at all, until he runs a finger over her and gently pushes it into her.

It's all it takes for her back to arch off the bed and a whine to shoot out her mouth, the sudden intrusion running over spots that make her dizzy with each passing moment. He watches her for a few moments before lowering his head again, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking on it again.

She swears her eyes roll back and she's blinded by the feeling of being handled like this, left panting and shaking as he continues to destroy her completely.

He pumps his finger in and out of her methodically, smug when he hears her call his name. Truth be told she didn't even know this would feel this good, especially when the feeling of cheating on another was lingering in the back of her mind.

She's so close now, so undeniably on the edge that her thighs clamp down on his head, trying to staunch the flow of pleasure to her body. It feels like flames are licking at the bottom of her spine and at the edges of the veins in her body, boiling her blood and reducing her to nothing.

To her surprise he's more perceptive than she thinks, instantly speeding up when she opens her mouth to blurt out how close she is. She curses him for that, as now his finger is plunging into her at rates that make her dissolve and the amount of suction on her clit is too good to handle. She knows it's time for her to fall when she feels the coil start snapping and her body start to go rigid.

She cries out his name over and over again, the feeling starting in her toes and rushing through her like a current of electricity. First her legs tense up and then it hits her core, making her pulse sharply around his fingers. She tries to pull away because she's too sensitive to be touched now, but the hand holding her down is firm and unwavering and all she can do is writhe.

Then it moves to her chest and all she can do is heave as the feeling ripples through her. Each breath sends her breasts high into the air, her abs tightening as she struggles to think straight, to even breathe. She jolts a little more as he eases his mouth on her, eventually fading into soft licks that send tiny slivers of pleasure through her veins.

She lets out a long exhale and relaxes her body, feeling like she was floating atop the world's calmest sea. He pulls away from the juncture between her legs, chin slick with her essence as he moves to be level with her. Once his body is next to hers she turns her head to look at him and ducks when he tries to kiss her, giggling as he whines in protest. "I'm not too interested in tasting myself, Chat."

"But you taste good." He pouts and wipes at his glistening chin with the back of his hand, settling on smiling at her. There's a strange feeling of contentment and she welcomes it, too tired to care anymore. "I'm sure I do."

Immediately after she says that, his miraculous beeped the first beep.

"Chat, you have to leave now"

"But princess we are just getting started"

"Please chat, your identity must remain a secret"

"Ok"

After saying that, Chat left through Marinette's open window*


	4. chapter 4

Marinette was walking back from school, when Adrien came infront of her*

"Hi M-marinette"

"H-hi"

"C-can you come with me to my house? I wanna show you something"

"Oh, s-sure, I will just tell my mom"

 _Marinette: Hi Mom!!_

 _Sabine: Hi Mari!_

 _Marinette: I wont be coming home right now as i need to go to a friends house for schoolwork_

 _Sabine: ok! but who is this friend? is it Alya?_

 _Marinette: Yes! Byee_

 _Sabine: Bye!_

"There i already t-told my m-mom"

"Come to my limo then"

When Marinette steps inside the limo, Adrien closes the door behind him and also closes the window so that his driver can't see what's happening behind and he also blindfolds Marinette*

"A-adrien, whats h-happening?"

"Shush Marinette you will see" Adrien replies seductively


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Warning!! Rough sex coming up_

Marinette woke up in an awkward position, she couldn't move her hands or legs, then she realized she was in a car because she was moving, with the front seat lowered down and made into a bed, both the seatbelts were put and her hands were handcuffed to it. When she glanced down, she was naked and her legs also were in the same position as her hands, she couldn't move*

"Uh! Where am I?" Marinette groaned

"So you finally woke up" A familiar voice said

Marinette saw through the corner of her eye and saw that it was Adrien*

'Omigosh! A-Adrien! I'm naked!Omigosh! He's naked too, why is he holding my panties in his hand' Marinette thought as she blushed red with embarrassment and confusion

"You must be confused, why I am naked and you are tied up and naked too?" Adrien continued

Marinette saw that the driver couldn't hear or see what was going on behind because Adrien had closed the window and locked. Plus it was soundproof too*

"Listen Marinette, I've had a huge crush on you ever since I gave you the umbrella! Your blue eyes, Your cute pigtails, Your cute clumsiness, Your professional designs. It felt like the I had found the girl I wanted. You had all the things, I used to see in my dream girl!" Adrien confessed, turning a bright shade of red.

"Aww Adrien! Thanks for the compliments, even I have had the most biggest crush on you" Marinette confessed "But why have you tied me up? And why am I naked? Are we gonna have sex?"

"Umm..kinda I wanted to have my way with you"

"Okay! But only on one condition! After that, I will have my way with you"

"Agreed" Adrien agreed as he slyly crawled on the tied Marinette, inserted his dick inside her tight, pink pussy, earning a pleasured moan from Marinette. But she could only feel pleasured for an hour because the driver had reached and was knocking continously on the window. Adrien and Marinette got dressed quickly.


	6. chapter 6

Once Adrien and Marinette were safely secured in Adrien's room,

She brings her shaking fingers to undo the small button in her pink trousers, hooking her fingers in her belt loops and underwear pulling them down simultaneously. He imitates her movements just as fast and then they are pressed up against each other again, trousers pooled around their ankles as she takes his pink, throbbing member in her hands and he explores the wet, warm crevice between her thighs with his fingers. The heavy lidded eyes are trained unflinchingly on the other and as a long finger pushes its way further into her Marinette cries his name quietly unable to help her self as she becomes overwhelmed by the sensations. Her call is quickly silenced with his lips again as he removes his finger and pushes his cock into her with painstaking care. This time they both let a quiet groan escape them, taking a moment to stop and observe the lover in front of them. A quick chaste kiss is placed upon Adrien's lips and he thanks God again for the beautiful girl in front of him and the amount of love he feels for her is just so overwhelming he thinks his heart might burst. When the moment passes, the air changes and once again Lust is the driving force between them. Marinette spreads her legs even wider and leans forward to whisper something in his ear that almost makes him come right then and there.

"Treat me like the lady i am and make me come so fucking hard I won't be able to remember my own name anymore"

With a moan more akin to that of a lions roar he bursts into action. His hips moving against hers and with them all at the same time. The wet slapping of their connected bodies adding to the sweet melody that is Marinette's mewling cries and squeaks as he thrusts into her over and over and over again. Her mouth is open and her eyes are dazed as her moans escape her and it occurs to him that he has never seen something more appealing in his life.

She can feel his hot, throbbing cock deep inside her as she pushes her hips to meet his, her back arching as she scrabbles desperately at his back through his shirt. The feeling of her sharp nails on his skin seems only to encourage him more as his thrusts increase in speed and depth as he fucks her harder than he's ever fucked her before in her life. With a high keen she feels herself grow closer and closer to the edge with each passing second.

"Fuck" she exclaims

"I'm gonna come" she whines as he grunts back in response.

She manages to cry out before she feels her muscles clench around him and contract. Her ecstasy is overwhelming, more so than she thinks she's every experience before and when she feels his hot release inside her she does something she's never done before nor never thought herself capable of doing. She squirts. Hard. A warm trickle of liquid makes its way down her leg as she registers what just happened. A quick glance to Adrien's face shows that he's just as shocked as she is, as he comes down from his own high, still shuddering slightly. That smirk returns to his face and before she has a chance to say anything he kisses her again, swirling their tongues together before drawing back to murmur in her ear.

Her eyes narrow in a tired glare as she begins to gain control of her breathing again.

"You were too loud, you idiot, we need to be subtle about this or I can assure you it wont be happening again"

With a quiet chuckle Adrien pulls himself out of her pausing to briefly clean himself with some of the nearby paper towels before zipping up his jeans again.

"You weren't exactly quiet yourself my dear" He says whilst handing her some towels to clean herself up as his eyes are drawn to her thighs, soaked with her own liquids.

"And the word subtle doesn't come to mind either."

That earns him another glare as he pulls her to her feet and she is able to pull up her trousers, readjusting them until what remains of her dignity is intact again.

"S'your fault" she murmurs, smoothing down her hair and his grin only grows wider.

With a last sigh she turns to him.

"How do I look?"

He smiles softly this time approaching her and gently pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Beautiful" he replies kissing her softly on her forehead."And i also wanted to give you this"

Adrien takes out a blue box and opens it. Inside lies the most beautiful diamond necklace with a big ruby in the middle with 5 black emeralds, 2 on each side and 1 in the middle.

"It resembles Ladybug, and for me you are my ladybug"

"Aww Adrien! t-thanks" Marinette said as she looked at the necklace "But... "

"Stop right there! No buts you have to take it i insist"

"ok but i better be going! bye!" Marinette said as she headed out

"bye!"Adrien said, thinking 'hmm! how did i find such a pretty girl! '

As she walked out, Marinette immediately wore the necklace while Tikki came out. "Marinette! It looks beautiful on you."

Marinette smiled. "Thanks Tikki! Adrien is just the sweetest man and as they say, love knows no bounds."


End file.
